Easter
Easter is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make his or her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria (Rank 16, Xandra) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 41, Cletus) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 61, Edoardo Romano) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 16, Mandi) *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 16, Cletus) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 21, Cletus) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 51, Cletus) *Papa's Taco Mia To Go! (Rank 51, Cletus) *Papa's Pancakeria HD (Rank 56, Cletus) The badges "Easter Candy" or "Easter Basket" are earned when all the Easter holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring Easter baskets to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Captain Cori *Cletus *Greg *Ivy *Kayla *Kingsley *Edoardo Romano *Mandi *Mary *Mindy *Olivia *Papa Louie *Penny *Perri *Prudence *Rudy *Sarge Fan *Taylor *Utah *Vicky *Wally *Wendy *Wylan B *Xandra Easter Cupcake Liners *Blue with 2 Streaks of Purple Zig-Zags; Yellow Dots in Between *Grass and Dirt *Pink, Yellow and Light-Blue Tulips on a Green Background *Easter Bunny's Face Easter-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 16) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 17) *Candy Egg (Unlocked on Day 3 of Easter) *Tulip Cookies (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 18) Papa's Donuteria *Egg Cutter (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 41) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Lavender Icing (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 42) *Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 43) *Pink Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Easter) Papa's Cheeseria *Pickled Eggs (Unlocked with Little Edoardo on Rank 61) *Paska Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Sirecz Cheese (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 62) *Hollandaise Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 16) *Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 16) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on the Day 2 of Easter) *Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 17) *Candy Egg (Unlocked on the Day 4 of Easter) *Tulip Cookie (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 18) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) *Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) *Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 17) *Candy Egg (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Tulip Cookie (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 18) Papa's Bakeria *Jellybean Jam (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 21) *Flower Bloom Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Cremebury Eggs (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 22) *Wildberry Whip (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Lavender Cheeps (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 23) Papa's Taco Mia HD * Speckled Taco (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 51) * Battered Perch (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Spring Coleslaw (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 52) * Blackberry Remoulade (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) * Blue Cheese Crumbles (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 53) Trivia *Easter isn't celebrated in Pastaria because Portallini is celebrating the wedding and subsequent anniversary of Edoardo Romano and Olga (known as the Romano Wedding celebration). *In Papa's Cheeseria, there are 10 Easter eggs hidden around the outside of the Cheeseria, and 3 more hidden where the parade takes place. *The customers who were in line to break the egg in the 2015 Easter holiday picture were lined up in the order of when they debuted in the games: **Cecilia - Papa's Pizzeria **Cletus - Papa's Burgeria **Xandra - Papa's Taco Mia! *The theme icon for this is an . Gallery Easter2.jpg|Easter 2012 Holiday Picture Easter2013.jpg|Easter 2013 Holiday Picture Easter2014.jpg|Easter 2014 Holiday Picture Easter_15_small.jpg|2015 Easter Holiday Picture File:Easter_2016.jpeg|2016 Easter Holiday Picture Powder Point-Easter.png|Powder Point During Easter Easter Onion.png|Easter Onion Easter Day Sign.png|Easter Sign James Easter.jpg|Papa's Cupcakeria: James During Easter Easter logo2.png|Easter Logo Xandra at easter.png|Xandra's outfit Onion easter 15.gif|Easter Onion Easter donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria easter_17sm.jpg|Easter 2017 Holiday Picture Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:April Holidays